


Island Hospitality

by neoporns (Lizardon)



Category: Neopets
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardon/pseuds/neoporns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bori go on the trip of a lifetime with one kougra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who never wanted this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+never+wanted+this), [including the authors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=including+the+authors).



> for full effect, please listen to this while reading this work
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bU6hJw4ie-0

Garven Hale was on his way to Mystery Island for a friendly match of yooyuball. He warmly greeted the local fruit stand guy, who was grinning wide at the chance to meet a celebrity. It wasn’t every day that yooyuball players from other lands just came to your tropical island, after all. Garven payed for a twirly fruit and wandered his way into the playing field. It was suspiciously empty, save for the bizarre fruit stand that was in the goal of the home team.Garven curiously asked the fruit seller what exactly was going on here. The fruit seller just kept grinning, suddenly acting like he couldn’t understand what language was being spoken. Displeased with the stupid grin on the kougra’s face, Garven went to suit up and grab a yooyu. The kougra put a paw on Garven’s chest. ‘What are you doing?” Garvin asked in a stutter.  
“Oh, you don’t need to worry...” the kougra cooed in response, “It’s just, ah, a traditional greeting...”  
“Well,” Garven said, puffing his chest “Hi to you too. Now please keep your paws to yourself and remove your cart from my gamefield please.”  
“Not so fast,” the kougra responded, “It’s just begun!”  
Garven glared at the doofy faced kougra for one last time before turning away.  
“By the way,” the kougra said as he touched Garven’s butt, “The name’s Rufus.” He winked and went to his cart. Garven’s face turned the color of a tomato. “Well, Rufus, keep up those shenanigans and you’ll find your cart underwater.”

On another boat, a different bori was on his way to a tropical vacation. His name was Armin, he was small, and that is why his only friend called him Armin the Small. Except she wasn’t with him, for once. It was something his therapist suggested that he do, take a vacation from his only friend; he took their advice a bit too literally. And now he found himself, sailing in a very small boat to an island he remembered very little about. On the bright side, he had just hit land. No one really paid him much mind. He was seen as just a regular tourist. No one, except for the kougra who ran a fruit stand.The kougra beamed brightly at Armin, scaring him just the slightest, but he still found the voice to ask ‘Hey there, uh, sir. Can I help you with anything?”, which is a very dumb thing for a tourist to ask a local, might I interject.  
“Sure!” the kougra cheerfully replied, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet, but I’ll need some help with this cart...” Armin leapt at the chance to help this stranger, partly because he loved being helpful and partly because it is harder to stare at a person who is hiding behind a cart.  
Thus, they moved the cart to the deserted yooyuball field, just in time for Garven to appear again, this time in his full yooyuball-playing gear.  
“Oh, you again” he grumbled at the sight of Rufus. “And what’s with the kid?”  
“It’s all part of the tradition...” Rufus said, smirking.  
“Not talk about this ‘tradition’ again,” he groaned.  
Rufus dug out a couple of especially exotic fruits, and handed them to his foreigner guests.  
“Here, eat these,” he said, gently smiling, “They’re part of the tradition...”  
Armin looked at his for all of three seconds before scarfing it down. As it turns out, there is very little to eat on a tiny rowboat. Garven, however carefully inspected it, then looked to Armin who seemed ok. He also took a bite to humor Rufus.  
And for a little while, all was normal. Until there was a gradual heat in both of the boris’ loins. Armin noticed first how strangely attractive the kougra suddenly looked. His eyes beat down to the pair of floral swim trunks that served as the only clothes Rufus wore. Garven could tell something was up, but he’d be damned if those swim trunks would get in the way. He dove for them like he was deflecting a faerie yooyu and they came to the ground. Rufus grinned in fake surprise. The aphrodisiac worked like a charm...  
Armin looked frustratingly down at his own clothes. He had double packed, clearly not remembering Mystery Island was tropical, and was cursing his decision twice over as he stripped. Garven sighed as he took off his goalie gear, thinking about how wonderful it would be to dongle Rufus’s balls...  
The boris dove at Rufus’s gentials with great speed. Garven, being faster, managed to get a hold of his kougra cock. Armin went for the rear. The most the little bori could do, however, was touch the butt. He gulped, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. Rufus giggled at the little bori’s naivety. He pointed the little one in the right direction a bit and even made a :P face to seal the deal. Armin nodded. He began to lick at the kougra’s asshole, trying to poke his tongue in. Rufus moaned in response. Garven became very jealous of the attention Armin was getting and took Rufus’s cock into his mouth, even being careful to mind his scurvy-ridden teeth. Rufus groaned in pleasure, feeling the tightness of the feces inside his rectum and the muggy warmth on his dick. The two bori took their dick matters into their own claws. Garven, being the bigger of the two, roughly grabbed one of Armin’s hands, and put it on his dick, trying to get him to start a pumping motion. Armin squeaked inside of Rufus’s ass, causing a bit of warm fecal matter to enter his mouth. Its ok though, he was used to getting shit talked. “Oh yess,” Rufus moaned, “I’m going to shit...!” He began to groan, relaxing his sphincter. A large amount of poop entered Armin’s mouth, and he had to cough some of it out, because there was just so much kougra dung. Garven looked down at the spit up crap and scooped some up to lube his now aching claws. He then began to finger Armin’s anus. Armin gasped and spit up a bit more dung. His Armin the Smaller ached for release.  
“P-please,” Armin begged, “M-make me, uh, come...”  
Rufus laughed rudely. “I haven’t come yet, so why should you?”  
Garven, still mad he had (not) been shafted growled “Ah give him a break, he’s just a kid. And I’m still here...”  
“Fine, fine,” Rufus scoffed. He then proceeded to put his asshole right onto Armin’s dick, easily making the young bori cum. Armin rolled himself away, pleased with whatever that had just been. Garven however was far less pleased. “Show me some deep jungle loving!”  
Since Rufus didn’t seem to want to give island hospitality anymore, Garven was going to take like a pirate. He shoved his cock into the kougra’s mouth, shivering at how nice and warm it was. (And largely scurvy-free too!)  
Rufus choked on the girth of the massive pirate dick now in his mouth. Soon the choking turned to pleased sucking. He sucked at the d much like a newborn child sucks at a teat, and soon Garven felt as if he were going to cum... Sure enough both dicks shot off like rockets at a Virtupets rally. The two men moaned in a happy harmony. Rufus panted from their glorious orgy.  
“Welcum to Mystery Island...” he said, before falling asleep on the field.

END.


End file.
